Pris sur le fait
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: C'est une histoire parlant d'un Stiles s'apprêtant à retourner à son année pré-FBI et qui découvre en chemin un Liam plutôt cachottier en compagnie d'une autre personne. Histoire de les taquiner à distance, Stiles met Scott sur le coup.


**Me revoilà avec un petit OS qui parle de Thiam, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture. **

**Disclaimer à Jeff Davis **

**PlumedeSorbier **

**Pris sur le fait **

Stiles avait dû faire un détour chez Scott avant son départ de Beacon Hills, l'humain de la meute allait repartir pour l'université pré-FBI et avant cela, il avait bien entendu voulu dire une deuxième fois adieu à son frère de coeur. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient longtemps discuté de ce qui allait ensuite se passer pour chacun d'eux et tout ce que les deux anciens lycéens avaient vécu ces dernières années.

Stiles était apaisé et heureux quand il prit le chemin hors de la ville, sa longue discussion agissait tel le meilleur calmant sur son hyperactivité. Le jeune homme était presque hors de la ville quand il reconnut au loin une voiture parquée sur une air d'autoroute. C'était celle de Liam et par sa bonne vue, il remarqua aussitôt que le jeune lycanthrope se trouvait en compagnie d'une seconde personne typiquement masculine. Il freina subitement et écarquilla les yeux au spectacle qui se passait devant ses yeux à quelques mètres de sa Jeep chérie.

Malgré la distance, Stiles aurait pu reconnaître entre mille le visage collé à celui du jeune Bêta de son meilleur ami. Eh pusi merde, depuis quand Dunbar aimait-il les garçons aussi ? Il avait toujours laissé croire que la jeune fille, Romero, était l'amour de sa vie au même titre qu'Allison l'avait été dans la vie de Scott. Que Liam soit bi ou gay ne le dérangeait pas, pas du tout. Surtout que la meute était des plus ouvertes avec comme par exemple Corey et Mason, puis Jackson et Ethan. Mais l'identité de la seconde personne perchée aux lèvres du jeune blond, elle, posait un petit problème au futur agent du FBI.

Lorsque le loup se décolla des lèvres du jeune homme, Stiles eut la confirmation qu'il s'agissait de la chimère Theo Raeken. Bien qu'il ne soit plus leur ennemi, Theo ne faisait pas encore l'unanimité dans la meute. L'hybride avait l'air totalement différent que d'habitude en étant seul avec Liam, Stiles reconnaissait à peine l'ancien psychopathe en voyant la chimère assise en compagnie de Liam. Theo démontra un sourire rare sur son visage. Juste en découvrant cette autre facette de la personnalité de la chimère, Stiles manqua de s'étrangler.

Un petit sourire sortit tout seul et pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les deux adolescents, il finit par reprendre la route mais envoya un message à Scott, histoire qu'on tique Liam et Theo pour lui malgré son absence.

**Hey Scottie, je viens de voir un truc super drôle, enfin d'un certain point de vue, je pourrais dire... bref, tu pourras dire à Liam que la prochaine fois qu'il veut roucouler tranquille avec sa petite chimère psychopathe, il devrait éviter les lieux publics parce que plus voyant, on peut pas. **

Stiles éteignit son téléphone et continua la route. Un peu plus tard, il obtint un réponse.

**Je te demande pardon, Bro ? J'ai manqué de tomber dans les pommes en lisant ton message ! Liam et Theo ? Je pensais qu'ils ne passeraient jamais à l'acte, les deux, sérieux ! T'imagines pas la tension qu'il y avait entre les deux depuis le passage au commissariat... T'inquiètes, j'ai compris le message: je vais bien les taquiner pouru toi, avec une bonne dose de sarcasme à la Stilinski. Ils vont virer rouge, même Theo. Bon voyage, Bro et reviens vite! **

Stiles éclata de rire et se jura de vite revenir à Beacon Hills, surtout pour embêter le nouveau petit couple de la meute. Mais avant, il faudra penser à protéger de ses deux créatures surnaturelles qui penseront à se venger sûrement. Deaton lui trouvera des petites doses d'aconit pour lui, non ? Stiles posa son téléphone une bonne fois pour toute et alluma la radio.

**So ? C'est un Thiam vu par un pdv extérieur, je sais pas si cela vous a plu donc donnez-moi votre avis ? **

**PlumedeSorbier **


End file.
